poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Garmadon joins the team/Arriving at Omega's Castle
This is how Garmadon joins the team and Arriving at Omega's Castle goes in Darkness Rises: To Where and Back Again. Trixie, Harumi, and Faith teleport out of the castle Faith: The Oni have all the heroes! We are doomed! Harumi: Maybe not. Omega said that they only took Luna and Celestia, and obviously, Twilight, Lloyd and the others. Starlight Glimmer: But maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the Oni do. That way-- Thorax: There's no hope coming to the Crystal Empire. from the bushes with Mystake screams in fear as Starlight puts her in a bubble Harumi: Mystake? Mystake: Yes. Harumi: You're... different. Mystake: I guess I am. unsheathes her sword Faith: How do we know you are not some other Oni pretending to be Mystake? Mystake: You were there when Mac defended me to the Dragons. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, this is Mystake. She's a reformed Oni. She's on our side. Understand? nods her head removes the bubble approaches Trixie Mystake: It is an honor to meet you. Harumi: What did Thorax mean there's no help? Did the Oni get Cadance, too? Thorax: They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart! P.I.X.A.L. sent us to get Princess Twilight and Master Lloyd's help, but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! Harumi: What are we gonna do, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: I-I don't know! There has to be someone else who can handle this! Trixie: There is no one else! Everyone with power magic and elements is already gone! Faith, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Mystake hear Garmadon Lord Garmadon: You know whenever ponies and others talk about powerful magic or elements, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally. Well, isn't this quite a combination for secondary characters? Where are Lloyd, Twilight, and the others? Harumi: First, how do we know that you're really you? does Spinjitzu does purple fireworks then stops Lord Garmadon: Shall I continue? Faith: Omega and the Oni have returned. They have kidnapped our allies. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight, Lloyd, and their friends. is shocked and angered Lord Garmadon: They took Lloyd, my son? Starlight Glimmer: Yes. Lord Garmadon: Where? Harumi: Omega's Castle. With you on our side, maybe-- teleports him and the team to the outskirts Lord Garmadon: Odd. I was taking right to Lloyd, but there is no Lloyd. looks scared Trixie: I think I have a pretty good idea where he would be. points at Omega's Castle Mystake: I hoped to never see that place again! Starlight Now what?! team looks at Starlight as she is frightened Lord Garmadon: Oh, this is so strange. We're here, and that's there, and I clearly meant for us being there and not here. Mystake: Well, I can probably explain. Lord Garmadon: Oh, well, if at first we don't succeed. Harumi: Shouldn't we come up with a plan first? Lord Garmadon: A what? Trixie: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it? Lord Garmadon: as he ruffles Trixie's mane That's adorable. But, you see, unlike you, I can do anything. Mystake: Eh, actually-- Lord Garmadon: That's all very nice, but, really, a waste of time. We have me, and what else do we possibly need? Trixie: An Oni with Dragon blood and half a brain might help. Lord Garmadon: Why are you here again? I mean, Trixie out her hat can you really stop the Oni by pulling a rabbit out of a hat? At least, my powers can do something. Mystake: The thing about elements here is-- Lord Garmadon: Like this! a Destruction Dragon For Lloyd! his dragon goes away as he conjures another one. It goes away as well Mystake: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than Oni powers work here! Omega's throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside powers the same way Oni soak up energy. It's how he keeps his Castle safe. tries to use her magic, but it is soaked away as well Faith: What plan are you thinking of? Starlight Glimmer: Without magic or elements, I have no idea. But nobody else is coming, so someone better come up with something. gets an idea Thorax: This throne, if we get into Omega's Castle and destroy it, we could get our magic and elements back! Mystake: Brilliant, Thorax! Lord Garmadon: Well, that's a terrible idea. How are we supposed to get into Omega's Castle? Trixie: We walk. Lord Garmadon: I haven't walked that far in a millennia. and Trixie groan as we view the team walking into the outskirts Lord Garmadon: I do not understand how you unicorns were unable to disappear and reappear whenever you want. Trixie: Well, I, for one, miss you being able to disappear. Starlight Glimmer: Give Garmadon a break. None of us knew we were unable to use magic or elements. Mystake: I did. Faith: If we ever get separated, it makes sense to we are who we say we are. Lord Garmadon: Oh, like a secret code. How about I say, "We are", and you say, "Doomed"? Or you say, "Rescue", and I say--down Harumi: Maybe if we say "Ninja", and you say, "Baron". Faith: "Ninja Baron". Works for me. Thorax: I'll definitely remember it. looks unamused scene changes to Omega's Castle as the team enters Thorax: I'm glad you came. I never knew how we could find our way without you. Mystake: You wouldn't. Trixie: the doorway closing Uh, where's the way out? Mystake: It's an Oni Castle. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-Oni. team enters another hole Lord Garmadon: Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I could call it total. scene changes with the team infiltrating the Castle is concerned Lord Garmadon: Are you sure that I will get my powers back after we destroy the Omega's throne? Harumi: If Mystake's right, then yes. Lord Garmadon: Well, that's reassuring. Faith: How do you propose we destroy the throne if we find it? and Garmadon surround Harumi Harumi: I... don't know. and Garmadon are unamused Faith: sarcastically That's reassuring. suddenly notices Garmadon searching her purse Lord Garmadon: I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tool along with these useless armor pieces. Faith: Ask the King of Shadows, who can't go for a walk without whining non-stop. Lord Garmadon: Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rib the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while you'll still be a self-absorbed, below average Hunter! Faith: Self-absorbed?! Why, you-- Harumi: Cut. It. OUT!!! breaks up Garmadon and Faith Harumi: I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you two could try to help instead of bickering like Serpentine. off and Faith get along Lord Garmadon: Okay. Faith: How can we help? Harumi: Don't ask me! I couldn't handle giving advice at the Ninjago Sunrise Festival, and I had elements then, and all of us are completely useless. But at least Mystake knows what she's doing. Mystake: Uh, guys? I think we're lost.